Then Maybe You'll Realize
by Fluffingoreo
Summary: Naruto goes on a two-week mission with Sasuke, and he realizes it was a huge mistake to be alone with the Uchiha. Now he must deal with the consequences. How will Sasuke react to Naruto's behavior? O o


**A/N: **Bah, I'm retarded and forgot to say this...

**Disclaimer: **I swear to everybody that I do not own Naruto in ANY way possible. If I did, things would be going A LOT differently. ;D

* * *

**Chapter 1! ;D **

"Ano….Sasuke…"

"Hn?"

"I, um, er, I'll be right back." I mumbled, trying to hide the fact that I was very, very, very turned on at the moment. His dark eyes searched mine for a second before he gave a slight nod. I made no heed in quickly rushing out of the small, confined cave and getting as far away from it as possible. I glanced around my surroundings once I had stopped. There was a small creek trickling through scattered pebbles, a few bushes placed here and there, and a meadow of wheat. I hopped into the wheat and sat down, allowing myself to be consumed by the wavy, gold stalks. I glanced down and glared at the bump in my pants. Why the hell did I have to be a teenager? Stupid, raging hormones. But once I thought this, the images I had been receiving before hit me with full-blown force. Sasuke bathed in moonlight, his skin sparkling white. I pulled down my zipper and carefully brought out the rock hard erection, straining to be let loose. Sasuke pinning me down onto the cold ground, eyes fierce and lust filled. I stared at it for a while, than slowly began stroking it. Sasuke, tugging off my shirt to lovingly kiss my chest. I began fisting it faster, and faster. Sasuke pounding me into the ground. Faster, faster! Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke

"SASUKE!" I screamed as my seed poured out. I was breathing in hard, ragged breaths. Oh god, had I honestly just jerked off to…Sasuke? A shiver went down my spine, and I knew I was screwed. Here we are on a two-week mission, and every thought of him brought me pleasure. Just freaking fantastic.

I zipped my pants back up and wiped them off, slowly and shakily standing up. The sun lazily blazed down on me, almost mocking me for what I had done. Well, sun, I'd like to see you withstand the charms of Sasuke. Hm? What's that? Is that _fright_ I see in your rays? I snorted in contempt and slumped out of the wheat field. No time to be offering a challenge to the sun when _he _was waiting. I returned to the campsite and avoided Sasuke's wondering eyes. What? It's not like I could just saunter in and say "Sorry, Sasuke, I was just jerking off to the thought of you butt-raping me. Well, that aside, what's for dinner?"

…

Yeah, no, I don't **think **so. I'd be dead the minute the words "jerking off" came out of my mouth. I sighed and sat down on my sleeping bag. Sasuke's eyes had finally stopped their torment on me and now were tormenting some poor, unsuspecting ants trying to steal some crumbs from the dirt. Oh, ants, I feel the greatest pity for you in this moment. Just as that thought occurred, Sasuke's eyes flashed back to me. Of _freakin'_ course. I glanced at the ants again and noticed they moved a little bit more carelessly. Oh, so they mocked me too? I inwardly groaned and locked my eyes with Sasuke.

"What?" I growled, feigning hate and annoyance.

"Hn" He spat, looking away.

We're quite a couple, aren't we? I glanced back into the sky, and noticed the sun had moved over a little bit, the rays tilted even more. Red streaks ran through the sky, happy to be free. Hell, I'd rather be a lousy streak in the sky than be here with him.

Quite suddenly, he stood up briskly and began to pack up his supplies and sleeping bag. I stared at him, becoming transfixed by his graceful, smooth movements. Very opposite of mine, I noticed.

"What are you looking at, dobe?"

"Me? Uh, nothing, nothing at all. Heh" I quickly said, scratching the back of my head awkwardly.

"Well if you aren't doing anything, why don't you start being useful and pack your stuff up?" He asked. Although it was a question, he expected me to take it as in order. Which I did, of course. I rolled up my sleeping bag and forced it into the very small pouch.

"You know what I don't understand?"

"Hn"

I stared at him for a while, pondering his one worded response. Hell, I don't think "Hn" is even a word. For him, though, I suppose it counts as one. Deciding that the "hn" was more of a question, I continued my thoughts, "These pouches. Why do they make them so small? I mean, the sleeping bags are pretty puffy, and they always end up being a hassle. Why not make the pouches a bit bigger to make it easier on the packer? Wouldn't that make a lot more sense…?" I trailed off, eyes wandering back to the sky again.

"Idiot" Was Sasuke's only response. Well. I, for one, thought that had been a pretty good question. Apparently not. After I was done forcefully putting the sleeping bag where it belonged, I packed up the rest of my supplies, trying to hurry so Sasuke wouldn't have to wait for me. By the time I was done, the sun was almost completely hidden, and dark, purple streaks were more abundant than the red ones. Sasuke's skin still glowed in the semi-darkness.

"We will leave when the moon fully appears" He said, eyes trained on something in the far distance. I pushed my toe into a pebble and snorted a reply. What? If he gets to answer with "hn" half of the time, then I should be able to snort answers. Judging from the position of the sun in the sky, it was nearing seven PM. Soon, the moon would emerge in it's full glow of pure white, quite like…I stopped myself in that thought and kicked the pebble I had been nudging around. This has _got_ to stop.

"Naruto."

"What?" I quickly replied, surprised he had called me by my name. The more I thought about it, the more a blush moved over my cheeks. Thank god it was fairly dark out.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Um…Earlier this morning. Probably around 6. I ended up catching a fish when you were out patrolling. You should be proud."

"Hn" With this, he threw me a pack of food and turned the opposite direction.

"Wha?" I asked, surprised at his actions. He decided not to answer and submersed himself with whatever was in the distance again. Well, whatever. At least I got some food.

I ripped open the pack and shoved the food in my mouth, chewing slowly and savoring the taste. How considerate, ramen-flavored potato chips. Not exactly nutritious, but something to keep one's hopes up. Once I was done, I crumpled the bag up and burned it with a fire jutsu I had learned from Sasuke. I smiled at the memory of the jutsu…

_Flashback __**(**__**because we all just LOVE flashbacks**__)_

"Saaasuke!" I yelled after a training session between me and him.

"Hn?"

"Teach me how to make fire!"

"Hn" He muttered flatly. I guess I was supposed to take that as a no…

"Please?" What? Naruto Uzumaki does not take "no" as an answer"

"Hn" was the flat reply again.

"I'll…um…be your slave forever?" A growl was heard after this statement, and the air grew stiff. "Okay, okay. So maybe I won't. But still, you have _got_ to teach me how to do a fire jutsu! Everyone knows how to do one! Except me! And do you know how left out I feel? It's a terrible feeling. Sitting here watching people create beautiful explosions of fire in the air while all I can do is make a billion more clones of myself. I'd much rather make fire. It's so much more…prettier! Not that I'm not pretty, because boy I am and-"

"I will teach you as long as you shut up" He growled, much like he did at the slave comment.

"Woo-hoo! This is the greatest day of my life! I actually got Sasuke Uchiha, let me repeat that, _Sasuke Uchiha_, to agree to teach me an uber cool-"

"What did I just say?"

"Um, that you will teach me the jutsu as long as…oooohhh! Sorry. My lips are sealed" With this I made a fake movement of zipping my lips closed and putting the key in the pocket of my orange jumper.

"And by the way, Ninjas do not woo-hoo.

~~~A.N! A.N! A.N! All right people, you must have watched Bambi 2 ! I do not care how old you are! Be it 9, 16, or 45! That movie is adorable. Princes do not woohoo. [: Best part right there! Haha. Okay, I'm done rambeling o-o~~

I stared at him in astonishment. Since when was the rule made that ninjas cannot say woohoo? Of course I couldn't ask this question, so I widened my eyes at him and shrugged my shoulders. He stared coldly back at me and raised an eyebrow. After about five minutes of that, I began to grow uneasy and shifted my eyes to the side.

Sasuke stepped forward and motioned for me to watch him again. I obeyed and glued my eyes to his hands as he performed the seal. It took a few tries, but I eventually memorized it and tried it out for myself. The first try was…well, a disaster. A little puff of smoke flew out of my hands. I grumbled lowly, and Sasuke smirked. Undeterred…okay well, maybe just a _little _bit, I tried again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And…Alright, let's just say it ended up being a lot of agains.

When the sun was almost completely hidden behind the outline of land, I finally mastered the jutsu. Fire sprung into the air like a gunshot to an enemy. A tired grin spread on my face as sweat dripped down my body.

"I did it, Sasuke. Did you see?" I turned towards him and saw him watching the fire I had created. For a moment, I thought I might have seen a small smile. Maybe, don't count on my eyesight, especially after hours of training. But still, the thought still makes my heart beat faster than normal. After he noticed I was staring at him, he smirked.

"Took you long enough dobe" And with that he turned and began walking in the general direction of his home. After watching his silhouette slowly dissappear, I collapsed onto the ground and smiled faintly at the small sparks still dancing in the air.

_End of flashback __**(**__**that was fun, wasn't it? Totally worth it)**_

My smile slowly widened as I watched the sparks dance just as I had back then.

"What are you smiling at?" I whipped my head towards Sasuke at his words, the smile lessening a little.

"When you…first taught me this jutsu…" I mumbled, reaching out to a spark. Sasuke didn't say anything after that, but instead watched as I reached out. Just as I was about to touch it he said, "Careful, it might still be hot."

I ignored his words and closed my hand around the spark, letting it burn me slightly.

"Sometimes taking chances end with a burn." I stated as Sasuke stared at me questioningly. "And that's why everyone is so afraid…" I trailed off, watching as the burn quickly healed. If I took more chances, would my burns heal this easily? I glanced at Sasuke, and wondered if I'd ever take a chance at him, or if I'd always be too afraid of the aftermath.

"Well, anyways, the moon is pretty much full now. Should we get going?"

"Hn"

I picked up my bags and quickly followed Sasuke to our destination. Maybe, after we are through with this mission, I will have more courage.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry, I just love making author notes. ANyways, this isn't the first story I've written for Sasunaru, but it's the first I've put on this site (obviously), so please review it ;D


End file.
